The Perfect 10
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny hoped her dad would come back from Afganistan on 10/10/10, but wasn't getting her wish. Will Chad make her day better? Read to find out? Will there be Channy? YES! K  to be safe. Dedicated to 10/10/10.


**This is just a One-shot I dedicated to 10/10/10. I really love the first 5 or so paragraphs. It was awesome in my eyes. And it's in Sonny's POV, FYI.**

** So I was taking a night-time walk and I thought I saw all these people walking around. My mom told me they were just people playing midnight basketball. But I saw them crossing the street and running like 60 feet, (20 meters) in front of me! It was creepy!**

** My school also had this really important dedication where there were important people and waiters with fancy drinks and cool snacks. I wish I had some!**

** Now for the diclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. But I will someday own that car no matter who thinks it looks weird. **

The perfect 10

A One-shot dedicated to 10/10/10

By OneDream 2Dream

"Hiya Sonshine." I looked over my shoulder at the blonde leaning on the couch. "What's got you down?"

"10/10/10. Four years ago my dad went to Afghanistan and told me he'd be back on 10/10/10. Then he gave me this." I pulled my head out of my hands and pushed my black ringlet curls out of my blotched face, wet from crying. I pointed to the bracelet I always wore. It had a yellow ribbon chain. The charm was a small heart with _To my Son-beam. Love Daddy. _"But it's already 9:57. I don't think he's coming back Chad. He's up with the angels now." I burst into tears.

"Sonny, don't think like that! You still have two hours and three minutes!" He pulled me into an awkward hug. "He's coming back. You just have to believe in him."

"But what happens if he doesn't?" I asked. "What if he never comes back? What happens then? What if…" but Chad's lips to mine silenced me. All I could think about was Chad. Finally we pulled away.

"Woah."

"Did that cheer you up Sonshine?" he started rubbing the palm of my hand absent-mindedly.

"Maybe. But that still doesn't change that my dad my never be coming back." My eyes started to water again and Chad hugged me tight.

"On my seventh birthday my dad went out to get me a birthday present. I wanted a remote control helicopter. I had seen them on TV and wanted one for myself. My dad of course loved me so of course he wanted me to get the toy I wanted. My cousin was with me because they wanted to surprise me. I got the call at 2:47. They were shot. My dad blocked my mom. He didn't make it. My mom got shot in the fingertip and got a minor concussion. She also broke her collarbone. I was so scared seeing her in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry! I guess I didn't know." I looked up at him. He was crying.

"That's because you're the first person I've told." Silence. Silence. More Silence. I didn't know what else to do. I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Ummm…" I stumbled from phrase to sentence trying to find the right thing to say. "Well… er, ah…."

"So, you like SpongeBob, eh?" I glared at him.

"What kind of a question is that? We're talking about people who died, almost died, or could have died. Then you ask me about SpongeBob? "

"I heard you liked it." He tried to give me a hug and I backed away. "What was that for?"

"Nuh uh un. Two more minutes. Then it'll be 10/10/10 10:10 PM. My mom told me that days and times like this if you made a wish it would come true. Two years ago on 8/8/08 at 8:08 I wished to be an actress. Three months later I got the call about the So Random Audition. 9/9/09 at 9:09 I wished for a car. 3 weeks later I got a red Toyota prius. Under the radar, but still awesome." He looked at me weirdly. "You don't believe it?"

The egotistical blonde looked up at me. I couldn't help getting lost in his sea blue eyes. "Let's see in five, four, three, two, one."

The clock changed from 10:09 to 10:10. The time I had been waiting for was here. I closed my eyes and made my wish. I opened my eyes and Chad had his eyes closed too.

"Hey Sonny, you like want to go out with me tomorrow or something?" He started staring at his feet.

"What do you think Chad? We just kissed like twice and you're really asking me? Yes."

"Really? Because…"

"You just comforted me and told me about all of your deepest secrets, kissed me, and still had to ask. I really like you. The only thing that would be better would be if dad was here."

"Then who's that?" Chad asked calmly, pointed to a man with dark brown hair and eyes standing in the door.

"DAD! YOU'RE BACK!" I exclaimed at the man in the doorway, giving him a big hug. "I'm so glad! Do you ever have to go back?"

"No Son-beam, I think I'm good." He hugged me tighter, then motioned to Chad. "And is this is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well Chad, do you want some cookies I brought?" he offered a plate of chocolate chip cookies out to us, obviously made by my mom. She made the best cookies. They were my favourite.

"Now my 10/10/10 is complete. I wanted you and some cookies, and I got what I wished for. You're the best Sonshine."

"And I got my wish too. My dad and you." Sometimes days are rough and I feel like I can't go any more. Other times I can't wait to get out of bed. But I knew today was going to be great.

The perfect 10.

And I loved it.

**Awwwww who liked it! Anyways I'm watching the Camp Rock 2 What's What Edition and saw a commercial for the new Sonny with a Chance episode and they're all so funny! Can't wait!**

**Review? Pretty Please?**


End file.
